Living with Nightmare
by Absolhunter251
Summary: Theres a little war going on between nightmare and my Oc's....we are all suppse to be friends, but jelously can be such a crule thing when your in love. This is all out of random and anything can happen within our world...soraxess is a prob to everyone


**Living with Nightmare**

**Created by: Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game characters, but I do own my OC's. This is something I just thought up of. Well, please enjoy! I had fun putting myself in this story, but if this is flammed then i understand.**

**Chapter 1: Soraxess in court **

Nightmare was sleeping right next to me as we were cuddled up in bed as the morning shined down our window. Nightmare opened his eyes and got out of bed and stretched. He groaned and headed towards the bathroom. I slowly woke up from hearing the water run from the bathroom. I got up and walked towards the bathroom, where Nightmare was getting out of his shower. "Morning, Marisa." He said to me as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Morning Nightmare." I said in a sleepy tone. Nightmare gave me a hug before drying off and went back into the bedroom to watch some TV. I soon later join him and snuggled up into his arms. He sighed and shut off the television. "Marisa, Sweetie, we need to talk." He said.

"Yes?" I asked looking up at him.

"I would like to call a meeting for everyone to come here so we can all discuss about our recent little friend, Soraxess." Nightmare said looking at me while he stroked his hand through my hair.

"Okay." I said in reply and headed down stairs. Nightmare followed.

-0-

KITCHEN:

I started to make breakfast for myself and everyone else who were coming over. Nightmare picked up the phone and started to dial some numbers.

Nightmare's sword was lying right next to him while he dial. Soon later after, the guests arrived. Soraxess was sleeping on the couch in the living room, with margarita bottles everywhere. He groaned with a mega hang over while he rubbed his aching head. "Uhhhg…What time is it?" He said looking at the clock.

He turned towards the kitchen and saw that, Sephiroth, Armadon, Sonic, Sora, Fox McCloud, and my OC's were all sitting at the table. Armadon sat in his pen eating his daily food of humans. Everyone else was eating, Eggs with bacon and toast. Soraxess walked in. Nightmare looked at him with a death-glare.

I soon gave Soraxess what he wanted and some food for myself. Everyone was eating.

"So, what are we here for?" Sonic asked.

"Nightmare said that it's something important." Sephiroth said.

"That's right, Sephy! I did say it was important." Nightmare said holding up his fork. Sephiroth's eyes leered hearing his little nickname Nightmare had given him.

"So, what's the big problem?" Fox asked. Nightmare turned his head towards Soraxess who was sitting in the far right of the table right next by me. "That!" Nightmare said, pointing his finger at Soraxess.

"Soraxess?" Victor asked. Nightmare nodded.

"Why, he doesn't look like a threat, I'd say he's quite interesting." Victor said with a smile.

"You idiot! Don't you realized that he has caused Marisa into some crazy trance that's making me look like a memory!" Nightmare said.

"He's right." Sonic said. "I agree, because I remember she would always love us, right Nightmare?"

"That's correct Sonic." Nightmare said.

Sora was biting his toast before answering. "So, why is everyone angry about Soraxess?" He asked.

"Its because of YOUR game that she created him!" Nightmare said. I sort of gulped hearing the complaints.

"Ohhh…." Sora said.

"You're stupid!" Nightmare said to Sora. Sephiroth just stared at everyone with an annoying expression hearing Nightmare's complaints.

"Frankly, I think she should forget about ever creating the bastard." Nightmare continued. Soraxess was steaming mad hearing that.

"HEY! NIGHTBUTT! Why not you shut up!!!" Soraxess shouted. "No! You better just disappear way from my wife!" Nightmare shouted.

"Oh! AM I the reason she's not loving you?!?" Soraxess asked. "Yes!!" Nightmare said. I buried my head into my hand.

Sephiroth twirled his fork around. "Hey, Nightmare! Why not you and Soraxess both make it even and shut the hell up! Because I'm getting sick and tired of you two always fighting."

"Well, Sephy, Why not YOU join this? Because everyone in this room have at least dated my wife." Nightmare said.

"Not me." Sora said. "Not me." Sonic said.

"Shut up!" Nightmare shouted.

"Hm, yes almost everyone here has dated your wife, Nightmare but do you really have to be THIS protective?" Sephiroth asked with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah! I mean for Pete sake! She's my wife! I can't let her go with someone else! Not to mention, Soraxess could be a rapist!" Nightmare said.

"I wouldn't even rape her, you son of a bitch!" Soraxess said glaring.

"I would!" Saber O' Donnell said snickering. Everyone turned their heads towards saber and grabbed him. There was soon a grave in our front yard.

"That rapist better have learned his lesson." Nightmare said dusting off his hands. Armadon roared_. "He's already dead!" _

Everyone walked back inside.

"So…Saber's dead huh?" I asked.

"Yes, he's dead." Nightmare said. "How you guys killed him?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Nightmare's neck.

Nightmare was about to explain until Sephiroth came in.

"First, we beat Saber with our weapons…Later we played pin the spike on him, and last we all threw gasoline and set him on fire until he stopped moving." Sephiroth explained before Nightmare could explain.

"Hey!!" Nightmare said. Then out of nowhere Victor started to sing, "When a man comes around" song. Armadon was wagging his huge spike tail to the beat. Sora was singing along with Victor. Sonic was playing the guitar to the music.

I was shocked to see that they are doing that song. Sephiroth and nightmare had a bored expression hearing the song. Soraxess knocked Sonic out, Victor and Sora. He turned around to face everyone.

"Why the heck you do that?!" Nightmare said.

"My red right hand!" Soraxess said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Nightmare said.

I just stood there looking confused.

Sephiroth smiled and just pulled out his sword and poked Soraxess in the butt.

"Ahhh! Who put this sword up my ass?!" Soraxess asked. I started to laugh a bit.

Sonic, Victor, and Sora got up and groan in pain. They all jumped Soraxess and pinned him down. "Okay! Now that we have our pest, we can have this meeting." Nightmare said.

Sephiroth moved his hands in a magic trance and we were all at an empty courtroom.

Sephiroth was the judge. Soraxess was the suspect. I was in the audience. Victor was the talker for the suspect.

Sephiroth banged the hammer on the desk. "Thank you all coming to this meeting." He said. "We are here today to find out if Soraxess should stay or go away from this place for about 2 years."

"What!!" Soraxess said. "Shut up!" Nightmare said to Soraxess.

"Order in the court!" Sephiroth said. Nightmare pouted. "We will hear from everyone's side of their story about Soraxess and the dating your wife Nightmare."

"Good! After this! I would like to kill that brat." Nightmare said.

"Nightmare…" I said placing my hands on his arm.

"Marisa Sweetie, I'm trying to protect you from this little pest, that way we can be together again ok?" Nightmare said. I looked down.

"First off we have, Sonic. Please explain your side of the story about Soraxess." Sephiroth said. Sonic cleared his throat.

"Well, I was doing my usual running exercise, until I saw Sora walking out from the candy store."

"Did Soraxess happen to appear?" Fox asked.

"Yes, he did. But he probably didn't steal anything at the store…" Sonic continued.

"Ha! I'm innocent!" Soraxess said.

"Shut up!" Nightmare said. Everyone in the courtroom started to talk.

Sephiroth banged his hammer more loudly. "ORDER! ORDER in the COURT ROOM!!"

"Okay, Sonic, your slow at this." Sephiroth said.

"Hey, buddy! I'm the fastest guy there is. So don't forget it!" Sonic said.

"Fine…Okay, Sora, lets have your side of the story." Sephiroth said.

"Well, I got out of the candy store and met up with Sonic. But I did see Soraxess walking out with a bag full of munny." "What the heck?! That never happened!!" Soraxess said.

"Stay put Soraxess until everyone is done!" Sephiroth said. "Okay, continue."

"As I was saying…Soraxess was carrying a huge bag of Munny and he was going to go buy something! A Rocket!"

"What a stupid Story, Sora…Your dismissed." Sephiroth said. "Okay, We see the results…and I believe Soraxess is Guilty!" Fox said.

"HOLD UP!!" Victor shouted. "Soraxess didn't do anything like that! I remember it perfectly! He was going out the store with the munny and headed to the Jewelry store to buy Marisa something very beautiful." Victor explained. "It was a magical ring."

"Are you sure? Do you have Proof?" Fox asked.

"Right here!" Victor said pulling out the red jewel.

"Are you sure that's not a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow.

"No! This is a ring you dimwit!"

"Take that back!" Sonic said and jumped at Victor. A huge dust cloud took place between the two. Sephiroth chuckled a bit seeing them fight. "Okay! Since everyone says their part of Soraxess. We say he's guilty!"

"What!!!!" Soraxess said shocked.

"You'll be sent away to an island for 10 months!" Sephiroth said and banged the hammer.

"But you guys didn't hear my part of the story!" Soraxess said.

"Well, We just don't like you!" Sephiroth said. "Meeting dismiss." A huge machine came by and snatched Soraxess up. "I HATE you all!!" Soraxess shouted as the ship left. Everyone headed back to mine and Nightmare's house.

Everyone was having a huge party. I was sitting at the table.

"Lets count how many times you guys dated my wife." Nightmare said in a drunken tone.

"Alright! Lets see…I've dated her about two times." Sephiroth said.

"I dated her like 50 times!" Nightmare said laughing before falling forward breaking the table.

"Boy…he's out cold." Fox said.

"Lets write on him!" Sora said. Everyone started to laugh and giggle. I just slapped my head in stupidity.

-0-

NEXT MORNING:

I woke up and went down stairs only to see that everyone was out cold on the couch. Sephiroth was even out cold and he hardly drinks.

"What a mess…" I said sweat dropping. Nightmare woke up and threw up in the trashcan. He walked up to me and embraced me from behind. "Morning Babe…" He said still drunk. "I wonder why you got so drunk?" I asked. "Well, come on it was a celebration in seeing Soraxess go off to that island." Nightmare said. "Okay." I said.

"Just forget about him, Sweetie and everything will go back to normal."

"What F!" Victor shouted spitting out spit that he seemed to be kissing Armadon. "Yuk! Dino, spit!" He said disgusted. Armadon yawned very loudly.

"Can my day get any worse?" I said grabbing my head.

"Hey! You wanna go get some cows to jiggle?" Sora asked wearing nothing but his pants. I looked at everyone and fainted. Sora laughed a little. "She go bye! Bye!" Sora said in a dunk tone smiling.

Sephiroth got up and held his head. "What the heck did we do last night?" He asked. "We lived1 Sephiroth! We lived our lives." Nightmare said.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: XD! This story was too funny! I hope I can think up new ideas for this funny story. Well, please leave a revirew.^^ **


End file.
